New InuYasha character! Kai!
by Huntress4
Summary: This is a new character i have made up. Its not a story, just her Bio, which comes in handy whenever you read my stories....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


Kai  
  
Who is Kai?- Kai is InuYasha's future daughter  
  
Other names she goes by- Demoness Kai, InuKai, KaiYasha..mostly just plain Kai. (by the way it is pronounced like the ky part of the word sky)  
  
Demoness Kai- This is the name she is given when Naraku takes over her mind. He tells her things like, "I am your true father" and "InuYasha must be destroyed". Naraku's spell is very strong and has a very negative effect. Naraku uses a shard of the Shikon no Tama to control her and make her "work" for him. At this stage she is as powerful as a full-fledged InuYasha, only, her image remains half youkai. Instead of her hair being the pale white, it usually is when she is Kai, it turns black and her eyes show no sign of life. (in other words they look like they have no sparkle in them)  
  
InuKai, KaiYasha- This is just two other names that she goes by in her time. InuYasha never calls her by these names, only Lady Kaeade (spelling) does, along with the people in Kaede's village. She usually calls her KaiYasha, treating the Yasha part of her father's name as if it were a last name.  
  
Kai- This is her name period. InuYasha calls her this, so does the rest of the gang. Kai is, of course, InuYasha's daughter, from the future time! She is half youkai, like her father. What she looks like (half demon): She has long white hair (gee wonder where she got that from???) and white dog-ears. She sometimes wears it up in a clip like thing, but most of it still hangs down where her human ears should be. Her eyes are a silvery gray, and have tiny slits for pupils (just like her father). I almost forgot to mention her messy bangs! They kinda look like InuYasha's only with less fluff. They pretty much hang in her eyes all the time, so she tucks them behind her ears when she is human, giving her a different look, otherwise she just pushes them aside (her bangs prevent InuYasha from seeing her eyes in the episode that they meet...read the bottom part and you will get all sorts of information.I should have put it first but, hey. Human look: well, not much to it, just long black hair that she wears down all the time and light brown eyes (almost an autumn color, which makes her look like a demon.x.x) Personality: She is a great fighter, but has a gentle heart. She holds true to her beliefs that she will one day meet her mother (yet again don't forget to read the bottom). So, having just a father figure grows on her and she shares certain likes and dislikes along with her father (she shares his love for Ramen!). The only person who came close to being a mother figure to her was Keade, but in her time she is on the verge of death (old age). She also knows a little bit about healing, although she gets mixed up a lot.She extreme power in which she is to unlock.  
  
Bio  
  
Kai is InuYasha's daughter. In the future, about fifteen years in the future, certain things start to happen. By now the Shikon no Tama has been put back together and given to Keade. But, in Kai's time Keade gets weaker with every breath she takes. Keade dies when Kai is only eight. But before she died she talked to InuYasha about giving her the Shikon jewel. InuYasha objected strongly and said she was much too young to be its owner. So, Keade took it to the grave with her.but what InuYasha didn't know was that, in time, the Shikon jewel would find its way to Kai on its own free will.  
About seven years pass, and it is the night of Kai's 15th birthday. By now she has completed her demon training, which was provided by her father. A dream-stealer (demon) goes into Kai's mind as she sleeps and starts to dwell on her dreams and make them come true. Kai dreams about Keade being alive and well, and it comes true.She wakes to the sound of her name being called by Keade. She walks to her grave in a sort of trans. Keade's spirit releases the demon inside of her head and takes its place. All the time Kai is in a very deep sleep. Keade talks with her about the Shikon jewel and how she wants her to have it. Kai objects stating that she could not be trusted with it. Despite her objection the Shikon jewel makes its way from Keade's ashes to Kai's cold hands. (the shikon jewel was purified when it was put back together by Kagome) Keade leaves Kai's body after she says, "I trust ye, and I choose ye to carry out my biding. Good- bye KaiYasha." At that Kai's body hits the ground and she continues to sleep.  
When she wakes up, she has no clue as to how she got to Keade's grave. And to her shock holds the Shikon jewel in her hand. She hears her father coming and stuffs it in her mouth..she had no where else to hide it.He asks her what she was doing there and she just shrugs and walks off. When she gets back home she panics.  
As much as she tried to hide the Shikon jewel her efforts failed. InuYasha found it and was furious. They had a hudge argument and she kept pleading that she didn't steal it. InuYasha stormed out and left Kai standing there with it in her hand.  
Turns out that InuYasha went to the well. He was just sitting there looking down in it (he sealed it up so Kagome could not come back. They had a hudge fight and they almost hurt each other, so he decided that the Shikon jewel would stay with Keade.who is now dead). Kai found him and tried to give the jewel to him but he said no.  
They talked about the jewel for a while and InuYasha decided that she was old enough. "I need to know that I can trust you. You are my daughter. I don't want you to use it for anything! You are to protect it at all cost. If you loose it or destroy it.I will kill you."  
Kai thought this was harsh. InuYasha was a loving father and she had never received any threats of any kind from him, so she knew he was serious and vowed to protect it with her life.  
She then gathered up the courage to ask about her mother. InuYasha said nothing and left. "Don't I have the right to know who she is?!" InuYasha then replied, " I will decide whether or not you should know. If you ask one more time, I will take the jewel from you and I will never, ever, let you touch it again." Kai threw a fit and threatened to throw the jewel down the well if he did not answer her. But he still didn't. And it was then when she dropped it down the well.  
InuYasha didn't believe she would do it. But, she did. He was so furious that he came in contact with his full-fledged self and started attacking Kai. He was going to stop at nothing to kill her, forgetting the fact that he had sealed the well. They fought for hours. Kai struggling to hold her father back as long as she could until someone could help. But nobody came. Kai was finally unarmed and InuYasha took it to his advantage. He dove for her but missed the first time and ripped the seal off the well. At that time the jewel, which had lain at the bottom the whole time, vanished. Kai was soon to die from blood loss, but was not going to give up. She promised her father that she would protect it with her life, and she had hardly any left.  
Using the strength she had left she forced herself to hold InuYasha down. And that was when she unlocked her full power. Her hands emitted an enormous amount of red sparks and InuYasha was slowly being calmed by the power. But Kai was too weak to continue and fainted.  
InuYasha was still a full demon when he threw her down the well on accident.(he meant to throw her to the ground to shatter her skull and kill her.but hey.that's just as good to him.). She landed in the very same spot that the jewel had been and passed right though the ground into a different time.  
The time she had entered was none other than 35 years in the past when the Shikon jewel was still in tiny shards. Keade's past self found Kai at the bottom of the well and brought her back to the village. Kai wakes up a week later with no memory of anything, just her name.  
She lives with Keade for a while. InuYasha and the gang come to visit and Kai seems to start having a mental meltdown and faints when she sees InuYasha. Now, remember she is just like InuYasha, and InuYasha (past time) has never seen her before because she hasn't been born yet. So, everyone is curious to Kai's past now..Somehow word gets to Naraku (who was dead in Kai's time) and he seeks to steal her away.  
When she wakes up she apologizes to everyone, including InuYasha. She clams she felt dizzy (in reality her body recognized him and its first reaction was to fall). And then a series of Naraku's demons come to the village and try to take Kai away.but everyone fights them off, everyone except Kai.she lost her memory on how to fight as well.  
So, here you have a helpless half demon girl, who can't remember anything. After InuYasha is "sure that all the demons have gone", they leave in search of more shards. Turns out that same night Naraku himself comes in search of Kai. He finds her and puts a spell on her to make her serve him and do only what he wants her to. One of these things was to call him father..grrrr. He looks into her mind and sees InuYasha as her real father and sees everything that happened, and uses her to try and kill InuYasha in hopes that with a jewel shard or two, that she might succeed.  
So now she has been given the name Demoness Kai. She encounters InuYasha and the gang a lot. And always seems to hurt one of them somehow. She is binding her time when InuYasha is alone. When she finally meets him alone she uses her "new" power to bring him down. His sword is pushed back from attacking her.(its his own flesh and blood and the sword refuses to attack her and InuYasha doesn't know that.even though it will attack Sesshomaru..) Kagome ends up saving his butt and shoots an arrow through her back, which is where the jewel shard is.  
Naraku is furious and takes Kai's body back with him and puts even more shards in her! Now Kai has three unpurified shards in her back and becomes full demon..that is really bad for InuYasha. Now that she is at her full strength, she can and will kill him.so she vows.  
  
*****Please give it a review!!! I worked hard on this! Please feel free to ask questions about Kai! Like, "does she ever kill him?" "what happens in the end?"..or just tell me if you have a problem with it. My e-mail is debbielandry@ev1.net *****  
  
thank you. 


End file.
